Goof Troop (Reboot TV Series)
This Page is about a reboot of a Disney cartoon, named Goof Troop. Which would be in 2D Animation in addition to CGI for the Complex scenes. The characters and personalities are the same with some changes, with the addition with Mickey Mouse himself joining the crew. Overview This show has mixed balance of the contrasting genres between the original Goof Troop series and the spin-off'' A Goofy Movie'' movies. It is not just a family comedy-drama, but also a coming-of-age story for pre-teens/young teens. Such similar examples include All Grown Up! and Andi Mack. 12-year-old Max Goof and his friends are entering their teens and are pressured by the challenges that come with it, while also dealing with their families and their antics. Like the Ducktales reboot, it is set in present day instead of the 90s, though there will be will references to the series, movies and decade itself. It will also have a semi-serialized story format, where some plotlines still play into the episode. Cast Main Cast * Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Max (voiced by Jeremy Shada) * Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) * P.J. (voiced by Zack Shada) * Peg Pete (voiced by April Winchell) * Pistol Pete (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos) * Roxanne (voiced by Michelle Ruff) * Stacey (voiced by Cherami Leigh) * Bobby Zimuruski (voiced by Will Friedle) Secondary Cast * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) - The best friend of Goofy who he have known since middle school. * Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Waffles and Chainsaw * The How To Narrator (voiced by Corey Burton) * Chief O'Hara (voiced by ??? ???) * Detective Casey (voiced by Kevin Conroy) * Spud and Wally (voiced by Wally Wingert and Sonny Strait) * Clarabelle Cow (voiced by April Winchell) * Roxanne's Parents (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Louie the Mountain Lion Guest Cast * Biff Fuddled (voiced by Conan O’Brien) * Arizona Goof (voiced by Troy Baker) - One of Goofy's many relatives in the new Goof History segments. * Dr. Kranz (voiced by ??? ???) * Keelhaul Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) - The actual Pete's long forgotten twin brother. * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (voiced by Dani Pudi, Ben Schwartz, and Bobby Moynihan) * Mrs. Goof (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - The Ex-Wife of Goofy. Development TBD. Episode List Goof Troop (Reboot TV Series)/Episode list Soundtrack Goof Troop (Reboot TV Series)/Soundtrack Trivia * Bill Farmer, Jim Cummings, April Winchell and Corey Burton are the only voice actors to return as their roles after the original show's airing. Especially due for Dana Hill's early death back in July 15, 1996. *Prior to the production of the show, Mickey was not allowed to appear in The Disney Afteroon-related media aside from making references to him. Category:Goof Troop Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney Television Animation Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney XD Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy